


Movie Date

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven drags Pearl and Amethyst off to a movie, only to leave them alone and watch it with Connie, forcing them to spend time alone together against their will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Date

"Come on guys! I know you'll like the movie!"

 

"Steven, do we really have to? I don't like attending these human screenings. They either have the sound up too loud or too soft, and I can never find the right seat. I don't understand where you're actually supposed to sit during one of these things."

 

"We do get snacks, right?"

 

"Amethyst! Is that all you're worried about, getting food?"

 

"No! It just seemed like an added benefit." Steven stopped while the two were arguing, watching them continue on as if he was still beside them. He waited until Amethyst had sat down, near the front, he noted dully, and moved to sit near the middle of the theatre. He could only smile as they sat together, and got comfy, doing so himself. A few minutes passed before Connie made her way inside to theatre and sat beside him, a grin crossing her features.

 

"Did you get them to sit together?" she asked softly, and he nodded. They were the only four in the entire place, but he didn't want to tip the other two off. It had taken forever to get the two of them to come down with him after last time, and they hadn't seemed to notice that he hadn't sat with them yet.

 

"Yeah, it was easy. They haven't even noticed I'm gone yet."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Where'd Steven go?" Pearl asked as the commercials rolled across the screen. It wouldn't be long now before this movie was supposed to start, and Steven was no where to be found. Amethyst glanced to her from where she sat, an eyebrow raised in confusion in the dim lighting.

 

"Huh?" she asked quietly, and Pearl sighed, motioning around. Leave it to the purple gem not to notice when their little boy hadn't shown up, but he had been right behind them before they had sat in the seats in the front. Personally, the dancer preferred sitting near the back, where she could see the whole screen with ease, but normally there were too many people in the theatre for that to be worthwhile, as they sat in front of them.

 

"Steven's not here," she pointed out, and Amethyst looked around, her eyes widening in shock before she groaned. Pearl raised a brow in confusion, though the other didn't seem to notice in the dimness that seemed to surround and engulf them, her arms crossed over her chest.

 

"He did it again! He's ditching us so we spend time together without him, and then after the movie he's going to ask about our date, as if we had any choice on the matter," Amethyst growled, and Pearl sighed, leaning forward to rest her chin on her hands dejectedly. She didn't mind these 'dates' with the youngest full gem, aside from being forced on them. At least they were normally nice, and gave them chances to talk, like now.

 

"I wish he would stop doing this. This has got to be the third time this month." She glanced up at the screen, having absolutely no interest in the comedy Steven had dragged them to. She didn't even like movies, and knew the Kindergarten gem beside her preferred action movies with explosions galore compared to the movies Steven liked so well. Warm hands drew her attention to the gem beside her, and she noticed her leaning slightly over the armrest between them.

 

"Ya know what, P? Now's a great chance to spend some time together, just the two of us. I'm not interested in this stupid movie, and I know you aren't either, and I got a better idea."

 

"What? We can't very well leave, he'll notice we're gone, and be disappointed we didn't stay."

 

"We don't have to leave. We can do other stuff."

 

"Like what, may I ask?" Amethyst motioned her closer and she leaned forward, before the warm hands were tucked carefully around her jaw, pulling her in for a warm and welcomed kiss as their lips met. Her hands moved to hold onto Amethyst's wrists as they kissed, enjoying the close proximity of the other as her lips pressed to hers. When the other parted her plump lips, the purple gem's tongue pressed to her own and she opened them slowly, allowing the other to poke and prod her tongue around slowly, tracing little swirls on the roof of her mouth.

 

She whimpered softly at that, pressing closer to her as her thumbs ran gently over her jawline. They were warm and soft, drawing soft noises out of her that she was careful to only let the other hear as her tongue explored familiar territory. This was nice, much better than the movie, and Amethyst's tongue knew exactly what places to press and rub that got her going. She was hesitant to bring her own tongue into play, but eventually pressed her tongue to the other's, enjoying when it rubbed against hers slowly and sensually. She noticed that the movie had started playing, but paid it no mind, more interested in the gem before her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"What are they doing? Are they... Are they kissing?" Connie whispered, squinting in the dark room. Steven leaned closer, his eyes narrowing as he tried to see exactly what his guardians were doing.

 

"I... Think so? I can't really tell from where we're at. Well, at least they aren't yelling at each other, I guess? Better than usual, so, I'm glad they're having fun. Since we know their date is going okay, let's enjoy the movie, and leave them be." He looked to her, watching her nod before they glanced back up at the screen, not bothering to pay any attention to the grown gems in front of them, more interested in the movie playing across the screen rather than what the two women were doing at that moment, or for the rest of the film.


End file.
